


Stuck Between The Two

by booandhazzababe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddymonth, Dom/sub, Father/Son Incest, Fingerfucking, Innocent Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Sub Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, dont judge, harrys older now, louis loves fucking harry, more kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booandhazzababe/pseuds/booandhazzababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Do not read If you have not read Daddy took it all Away) </p>
<p>I had originally put it on wattpad but got deleted. The book should be up (complete) in my dashboard by the end of may 2014. posting the chapters at a weekly pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>if youre from wattpad, then continue on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Do not read If you have not read Daddy took it all Away) 
> 
> I had originally put it on wattpad but got deleted. The book should be up (complete) in my dashboard by the end of may 2014. posting the chapters at a weekly pace.
> 
> if youre from wattpad, then continue on.

I took a huge breath As my eyes fluttered open, the effects of the alcohol completely vanishing within seconds. I sat up straight and screamed my lungs out, remembering the car suddenly going out of control when I was on the line with my dad and going towards the edge of the highway.

Where was I?

What happened?

The car?

Wheres the car?

I looked around in fear, seeing nothing but a white sky above me and the small mist surrounding where I sat.

Where was I?

Where was dad?

Where was I?

I rubbed my eyes as I looked at everything cautiously, not being able to process what everything around me was there for. I turned around and watched as there was a huge tree in the far right of my eye, a small swing moving back and forth with a child on top.

"Daddy! Youre here!"

 

[ Louis POV]

 

"Louis! louis Calm down mate!"

"How do you want me to fucking calm down Zayn! My baby has been in the hospital overnight and no one had told me! this is fucking bullshit!!"

 

I ran my fingers through my hair repeatedly as Zayn entered Highway 69 rapidly, my anxiousness definitely making him want to arrive quicker.

My baby was in the hospital.

Harry was in the fucking hospital because he had crashed last night.

"Fuck Man!!"

I kicked the bottom of the car drawer and began to cry, not being able to handle the overwhelming feeling I was experiencing right now. The uneasy pit in my stomach last night had turned out to be for a huge reason, a horrible reason. I felt worried, heartbroken, disappointment, shocked, and angry inside.

I could have prevented it.

I could have just said yes.

This was my fault.

I Could have just said yes.

"The hospital didnt even call me! Eleanor said harry was fine in the morning when I went to go talk to her, said he was in school. I-I dont know Zayn. I just feel so- so betrayed!"

"Im sorry Louis, I would have called you earlier but I thought you would already be in the hospital."

"Im so glad you called me Zayn. I was planning to go back to The States to go pick up the rest of my stuff today."

"what do you mean?"

"Most of my belongings are in the States, but im moving back to Doncaster."

"What? With Eleanor?"

"No, with a-a friend."

"Ohh. Cool Mate. I thought you were moving back in with little miss brown curls. That would have been so awkward."

"Oh no. Im done with her."

"yeah. figured you were."

My hands started trembling when Zayn slowly got off the highway and made his way through the streets that I so vaguely remembered. The same streets I had to drive in order to arrive at the hospital where both my son and daughter had been born,

The thought of the real reason why I was back here again made my heart began to ache even more.

Today I Wasnt here because I would be having another child.

Today I was here because the life of my son was on the line.

***

"Come here daddy!"

I sat still as the small child from afar waved me over, jumping off her swing and beginning to shake all around.

Was he talking to me?

I watched as the small child began to run towards me, chills running down my spine when the figure looked familiar but didnt.

A little boy with striped pyjamas and bunny slippers approached me, the pace of his running beginning to slow down when he was merely a few feet away. I rubbed my eyes as I examined the child more, feeling like what I was seeing wasnt real.

"Daddy, why arent you answering me? I need your help."

I looked behind and around me, not understanding why this child was calling me daddy. Was he lost?

"daddy"

"W-Who are you?"

The curly little haired boy began to giggle when I finally responded, his little finger coming up to his mouth and whispering a small shh.

"I-I cant telll you right now. But i need your help."

"Why?"

"Just come with me daddy."

"Im not your dad, little boy."

The little boy blinked a couple of times before covering his face and beggining to giggle again. What was so funny?

"If you say so Harry."

My stomach swirled at the mention of my name, not understanding anything that was going on. Who was this? Why did he know my name? I began to look around again, continuous goosebumps emerging on my skin when nothing looked familiar. Where am I? All I see is clouds and white and a big tree. I dont get it. Where Am I?

"Youre in heaven Harry."

My eyes snapped out of my trance and looked at the little brown curly haired boy with beautiful blue eyes again, his giggles becoming louder I stared at him in fear.

"I can read your mind you know. And thank you."

Holy shit, what the he-

"daddy would be mad at you if he knew you were cursing. Can you come with me now? I need help."

Not having many other options, I slowly got up from the floor and nodded. The little boy looked up at me and smiled, beginning to turn around and walk towards the big tree.

I continued behind him, feeling a little startled when he grabbed a hold of my hand and began swinging it.

"W-Whats your name?"

"I dunno"

The boys little baby dimple popped out as he began to giggle again, sticking out his tongue at me.

"What do you mean, you dont know?"

"I dont know. You know."

"I dont know what your name is."

"Yes you do Harry."

"NO i dont."

"Yes."

"No."

"Daddy was right. I am more mature than you."

I stopped in my tracks as the boy began to giggle, letting go of my hand as he covered his face.

"I dont know who your dad is kid, but you are not more mature than me."

The boy stopped laughing and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders with no care. Who does he think he is?

"Im more than you think I am Harry. You just dont know yet."

"stay out of my head!"

"I-I cant. were connected. Sorry dad-Harry."

I clutched my fists by my sides, not knowing what to do. Where am I? What is this? This is not heaven! Im just stuck with this annoying little kid who keeps anwsering questions I dont want to be answered.

"Then why are you asking them"

"I am going to hurt you little kid. Stop."

"You wouldnt hurt me Harry. You love me too much."

" I dont even know you!"

"Yet."

I bit my lip and sighed, knowing well I couldnt hurt him. I could never hurt a child. Im just mad and confused. Where Am I? I just want my daddy back. I miss my daddy. Daddy would know what to do. Tears began to come out my eyes, my heart beginning to hurt at the thought of my last goodbye to dad being a cold hearted, meaningless fuck you.

I didnt mean it. I was just angry. 

Mom was no good for him!

Why couldnt he just listen to me.

"Dont cry Harry. He knows you dont mean it."

"You dont understand kid."

"Yes I do Harry. You dont think I know but I do."

"I-I just want him back. W-Where is he?"

The little boy reached out for my hand and pulled me, beginning to walk towards the big tree.

"Come Here, I need your help."

I nodded and just followed along, not having anything better to do.

"I need your help. My daddy got stuck in a tree and he cant get down. can you help?"

"Yeah... I Guess."

I wiped my nose with my free hand and slightly sniffled, eyes glancing back and forth between all the branches in the tree that came into our view

It was beautiful.

The leaves were pure green with the most amazing, ripened apples filling the whole area. The tree was extremely huge from up close, the branches extending out in a manner where the tree could be used as a shelter for rain.

The little boy let go of my hand and ran to the swing, jumping on top and beginning to move back and forth with his feet.  
He smiled at me and waved quickly, his hands going back to the handles so he wouldnt loose balance.

"I thought you wanted me to help your dad?"

"I do."

"Well.....where is he?"

The boy brought the swing to a stop with his tiptoes and smiled. His head slowly turned upward, his arm extending and pointing up.

I shifted my eyebrow in confusion, knowing there was nothing up there but red apples. I rolled my eyes and looked up again, eyes widening when a figure was hanging off from the top branch of the tree with a rope around his neck.

"Theres my daddy."

I dropped to the ground on my knees, arms trembling when a drop of blood hit my face, beginning to scream.

It was Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my...I Oh my d-daddy!"

I was bawling my eyes out as I watched Louis swing back and forth off the tree branch, with the rope bruising his neck and beggining to leave burns.

"D-Daddy W-Why"

"H-Harry its okay. Hes okay."

"No! I-Its not okay! M-my dad is dead. I-I cant, I cant do this."

I turned and watched as another tree appeared in the distance, a small rope laying on the ground. I whimpered knowing what it was drawing me to do, the rope literally shaking its magnificance to lure me into it.

I looked up and cried again watching my daddy swinging back and forth with blood pouring from his mouth, the light in his eyes no longer shining like it did before, the color of his skin pale and lifeless. 

I couldnt go on without him either.

"N-No. I know what youre thinking Harry."

"I-Im sorry kid."

"NO!"

I got up off the ground and began walking towards the tree, my heart beating faster and faster as I got closer. The little curly haired boy jumped off his swing and began to panic, my mind telling me not to turn around if I wanted to go through with it.

"No Harry! Please! Please dont do it."

The tree became brighter and brighrer as I approached it, my eyes beggining to loose sight of what was around me.

"D-Daddy, y-youre going to kill me if you keep going"

"kid, im not your dad!"

"dont go to the light!"

I brought my hands to my ears and blocked all sounds as I began running towards the tree, the branches shining so bright my vision was no longer seeing colors.

I reached the tree and grabbed a hold of the rope, knowing the last step was to climb it. I turned around to say my last goodbye and noticed the kid was on the floor.

"K-Kid?"

I squinted my eyes and gasped when the little boy wasnt just laying on the floor casually.

He was bleeding too.

"N-No!!!"

I dropped the rope and began running back to the tree my dad was hanging off from, the little boy laying on the small grass with the red liquid coming out his little thin lips. I felt a sting in my heart as I kneeled beside him and held him in my arms, my kid having tears slowly sliding down his cheeks from his radiant cerulean eyes. His sad eyes. 

"N-No no no no. Stay with me. Stay with me Im sorry."

"I-I love you daddy"

"I-I love you too W-William."

My kid gave me a small smile before his eyelids shut, body slowly vanishing in my arms.

"No. No NO NO NO NO NO William NO! Baby Please NO"

 

"Harry?!"

"No NO No No"

"Harry wake Up dear!!"

"NO NO IM SORRY I M SORRY"

" I DIDnt Believe yOu! Im sorry Im SORRY!"

"Harry!!!"

"IM SOrry Im Sorry Im sorry."

"Zayn Go get the nurse!"

Darkness surrounded me while I shivered in fear, not knowing what was going on. Where was the trees? Where was my baby? WHere was my daddy? Where was the light?

"Harry! wake up!"

I could hear voices echo through my ears, but I could see no one. My chest was being pressed down by the unknown. I was dying on my own.

"Harry wake up!"

I opened my eyes and felt too overwhelmed by everything around me, the objects around me not being graceful as before. There was medicines everywhere, boards, machines, drawers with pills. I turned my head from side to side and saw the different types of monitiors and machines that all had chords connected to something that was coming towards me. The walls were white, there was lights shining down on my face.

Trying to move around where I laid brought upon my body excrutiating pain. My back hurted, my legs hurted, my arms hurted, my ribs my stomach, my feet, my arms, my neck, my face.

The horror.

I brought my hands up to cover my eyes and was met with a sight of my arms being pierced with many needles and cords, liquids running up and down the clear tubes. , I screamed not knowing what to do, hearing the sound very muffled and discovering I was wearing a mask.  
I yanked it off and felt the oxygen knocked right out of me within a matter of seconds.  
I was suffocating.  
"No baby dont take it off! You need it to breathe!"  
I was panting as I watched a figure come above me and place the mask back on my face, his blue eyes bringing some peace into my system.  
It was Louis.  
"D-Daddy?"  
"S-Shh Shh Its Okay Baby, IM Here."

My dads alive.

"D-Dad I-"

"Shh Shh baby, Youre okay, Youre in the hospital but youre going to be okay."

Tears ran down my eyes as I tried to say more but was restrained by my mask, just watching as my dad smiled above me and stroked my cheek.

"M-M S-Sorry."

"D-Dont Apologize my love, it was all my fault."

"B-But Y-your c-car."

"I-I dont care about the car, all I care about is you. Rest love, you need to sleep."

Another figure in a white robe came behind my dad and began messing with the machines, injecting something into one of the tubes that was connected to my body.

"M-M s-sorry d-dad."

My daddy began to blurr away as he nodded his head and pressed a kiss to my forehead, my whole body beggining to feel relaxed.

"Its ok baby, its okay. I love you Harry."

"M-sorry."

"i know baby, I know."

"M sorry...."


	3. Chapter 3

My eyelids fluttered as I slowly escaped the deep sleep I was in, the last thing I remembered was my dad hovering above me. I Could hear the machines around me pretty loudly , the repetitive beating of my heart monitor and the swoshes from the air machine that was pumping oxygen in my lungs.

My eyes felt droopy and tired, although my mind was racing with many thoughts and questions. My body felt weak, although I wanted no more to get out of this bed.

I brought my right arm up to rub my face and slowly hissed at the pain in my ribs, the sting from the bruising beggining to increase again. I put my right arm back down and tried for my left, just feeling the pressure even greater pulling me to the bed.

However, there was no pain in my left arm, 

there was just another force holding me down.

I slowly smiled as I rubbed my thumb across the rough skin of my dads hand, his fingers tangled completely wiith mine. 

He had pulled up a chair beside the bed and laid his head on the bed next to my legs, by the looks of it, falling asleep unintentionally. 

He might have sensed my awakening for he began to shift around on the side, his eyes slowly opening and locking with mine. He gulped as he took a look of our hands and tried to pull away, my fingers doing the opposite and holding on.

"N-No. P-Please."

I coughed as I managed to speak slightly, the mask making this whole process harder. He bit his lip and sighed, nodding and holding on to my hand more.

I turned my attention to the clock on the wall and noticed it was 3 in the morning, daytime a couple hours away from where we were. He glanced at the clock too and turned his attention back to me, my stomach swirling with sympathy.

His undereyed circles looked worse than those nights when I was a kid and he would work past midnight on book reports. Purple marked his skin with his eyelids more swollen than me with bruised eyes. I could tell he was tired, and by the looks of his clothes, i could tell he hadnt left my side since he had arrived.

"Rest baby. Ill be right here."

My dad gave me a small smile and patted my thigh, his free hand reaching over to cover my bare legs with the hospital sheets. I shook my head and using all my strenght, kicked them away, not wanting to sleep just yet.

I untangled our hands and used them to prop myself up on the bed, my dads eyes quickly widening with fear.

"Harry, what are you doing? Lay back down. You need to rest."

I took a glance at him before begginning to move away from him on the bed, scooting my whole body to the right side of the matress.

"H-Harry please."

"W-We N-Need to. talk."

"Not right now baby, you need to rest."

"I-Im not. going t-to sleep without t-talking first. S-so whats it going t-to be."

I watched as my dad pouted and sighed, running his fingers through his hair before he sat back down defeated.

"F-First...Im sorry. About your car a-an-"

"Baby, I said dont worry about the car. A car is a car, nothing more."

"N-No. It wasnt i-in my right to d-destroy it."

"It was an accident Harry, I understand. Im just glad youre ok."

"I-Im sorry. I-I never ment to . to say all I said. D-Daddy, I d-didnt mean it."

"I know you didnt Baby, its okay."

"W-When I-I lost control a-and I. I realized,t-the phone line h-had been disconnectted, I-I regretted it. So so much. M-My last words, I-I didint mean them. I-I could never hate y-you dad."

"Shh Shh baby, its okay. its in the past."

Tears ran down my cheeks as I remembered the last minutes before everything going blank.

I remember hearing the worry in my dads voice when I answered the phone that night, the alcohol in my system disrupting my train of thought and filling me with pure hatred. I had no words for him when he called, not ever knowing how to handle situations when I was stuck between the two. How could I side with either or if both of my parents were wrong.

I had not asked to be born in a family where I was forced to lie by both my mom and my dad.

I remember the car beggining to slide from side to side on the road, the steering wheel getting hard to control especially with one hand holding the phone to my ear.

I remember screaming at my dad for not realizing how big of a fool he was for trying to stay with someone who had clearly moved on.

I remember clearly feeling the whole car going out of control and my hands dropping the phone in fear, the car changing course and going the oppposite direction of where I was driving

I remember taking the picture my dad had in his car of me as a newborn in his arms out my pocket and clutching it to my chest, seeing in shock the car go straight towards the edge of the highway.

But I forgot what happened after that.

"Harry? Harry come back to me baby,"

I snapped out of my thoughts and watched as my dad looked pale white, waving his hands in the air.

"Baby, are you okay? you zoned out there."

"T-The P-Picture...."

"What picture?"

"O-Of me. A-And You. I-I had it i-in my hands b-before I-I crashed."

"Oh. I-I dont know baby, The nurses didnt give me anything."

"D-Dad, I had it in my h-hands."

"Whyd you have it in your hands?"

"I-I wanted t-to die with at least a-a part of you w-with me."

My head begin to grow dizzy with every word I spoke, my vision becoming blurry once again. I brought my hands back up to rub at my eyes and whimpered when my dad was sitting down with a million tears coming down his face.

"D-Dont C-Cry d-daddy."

"I-Im never going t-to forgive myself f-for this, Harry. Y-You have no idea how close I-I was to g-going out and d-doing the unmentionable. I love Gemma with a-all my heart, But you will a-always be my baby boy a-and I could never live without you."

My whimpers grew louder as I remembered my dream with Louis hanging from the tree, now realizing that would have been his fate if i would had not made it. The sounds of my dads sniffles grew louder as he looked at me up and down

"I-Im Sorry."

"L-Look at you. Y-Youre body, I-I. Harry, I have no Idea how y-you didnt break any bones. But the massive amount of bruises says all I will ever need to know."

"I-Im Sorry."

"N-Never do something Like that again. Never. E-Ever. Ever."

"Im S-Sorry."

"H-Harry Edward Styles. Y-You are grounded from here until the day I Die. Do you understand son?"

I nodded as my dad slowly got up from his chair and pressed a kiss to my forehead, my skin feeling wet with every tear that fell from his eyes.

"D-Daddy. C-Can You Lay with M-Me?"

My arm extended out to the empty small space beside me and patted the matress, my dad pulling away and paying attention to it closely. I could tell by the way he glanced up at me and smiled that he had figured out why I had moved to the corner of the bed.

"I-I dont think thats allowed love. I-I can hurt you."

"T-the only thing t-thats hurting me i-is you saying no. P-Please dont reject me anymore. Please."

My dad bit his lip and took a step back, his head turning towards the entrance door. I could tell by the sound of his foot tapping the floor that he was nervous, probably fearing to be kicked out by one of the nurses.

He turned back around and sighed, slowly raising one of his legs and beggining to climb on the bed. Although all I could manage was to offer him a small smile on the outside, my whole face still hurting, i was jumping on the inside in triumph.

He laid on his side and turned to meet face to face with me, his concerned expression slowly turning amused.

"They are going to kick me out of here and im going to blame you."

My dad began growling and tried to make it seem like he was mad at me, scrunching up his nose and pouting. Once I began slowly giggling, I could tell his ability to keep a straight face declined by the way the crinkles by his eyes began to form, his lips going from a smirk to a straight big grin.

"Youve always found that amusing, havent you."

[Louis POV]

I watched in admiration the way Harrys eyes squinted when he giggled, unfortunately, the oxygen mask getting in the way of letting me see his beautiful smile. His small dimple popped out from the side, and I couldnt help but feel grateful for god letting me keep my child for a little longer.

"M-Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"W-Well maybe I-I just find it A-amusing b-because I love y-you.."

Not knowing how to top my sons response, I scooted closer to him in bed and wrapped my arms around him, his small, skinny shape still fitting with mine like a perfect puzzle piece. I brought the bed sheets back up and covered his whole body and mine completely, this time, my son not pusing them off of him and letting them be.

My son untensed under me and rested his head on my chest, my head mimicking his actions and resting on the top of his head. Wanting to comfort him, I let my hand rub up and down his back repeatedly, being careful as possible not to touch his new scars.

"D-Dad..?"

"Yes?"

"D-Do you happen t-to know a L-little kid named W-William? C-Curly H-Hair. BBlue E-Eyes. T-Thin little lips w-with a dimple. toddler years? I-I dunno"

"No I dont know A little Kid that fits into that description b-but I do know a William."

"R-Really? W-Who?"

"Thats my Middle name, baby."

I smiled as i pressed a kiss to my sons curly hair, feeling so much more comfort with him in my arms.

There was a short silence between me and my son, Harry shifting around in my hold but just gripping tight onto me closer.

"W-Whyd you ask?"

"N-No reason."

Unexpectdely, I felt Harry rise from my chest and move up to meet face to face with me again, his extravagant emerald eyes shining so bright, despite how tired they looked. I grew confused as Harry began trying to take off his mask, I immedeatly panicking and bringing my palms up to put it back in place.

"No no no Harry, You need to keep this on."

"J-Just let me please d-do something first. P-please."

"H-Harr-"

"Please Daddy."

My stomach swirled everytime my son pleaded for something he wanted, my consciousness knowing I owed him exactly everything in the world.

I retreated my hands away from his face and slowly nodded, feeling very paranoid when Harry closed his eyes and smiled. He continued to take off his mask, the sight of his once colorful lips now vanished and replaced with cracked ones, bruised slightly on the right side.

I let out a small gasp and bit my lip, knowing this was all my fault. I had put him in this state. 

Not realizing what he was doing, I let myself fall completely in Harry's hands, his actions taking me off guard. Without a second thought, I let him have what he wanted and surrendered myself into his control, knowing I owed him this and everything else he could possibly want.

I brought the bed sheets up to cover our heads as our lips moved together in sync, the taste of his mouth igniting a viscious fire in my heart and soul even after years of being apart.

I realized then, The Flame had never died out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry"
> 
> "What"
> 
> "I love you baby."
> 
> "Yeah, I know. I love you too dad."

*two months later*

"I don't care what she wants John. I have requested my orders and I could give a less fuck what she thinks about it!"

I tapped the pen on my desk repeatedly as I talked to my lawyer on the phone, his news not being so appeasing. I bucked my hips a little to release some stress, not wanting to throw my whole mood down the drain. 

Eleanor was asking for too much that I couldnt afford to give. Not necessarily afford, but want to compromise about. See my kids once every two months? Bullshit.

"Then double the charge if that's what it will cost you to keep them on my side, you know damn well money isn't a problem."

I let my hand run through his hair slowly, feeling the curls tangle around the tips of my fingers with every tug. 

"You can call her lawyer and tell him she is lying! She's the one..ah. that left with Harry, I didn't abandon him when he was small."

I held my iPhone between my shoulder and ear as I began to roll my hips quicker, both my hands now brought up to be tangled in his hair

"Ah fuck. Yes."

"No I'm not talking to you John. Keep writing down what I'm telling you......shit fuck."

I herd as he recited some of the statements Eleanor's Lawyer, Robert, had wrote down against me. I found it pathetic how Eleanor had wrote down alcoholic and smoker as my poor parental characteristics when she knows damn well she had put me in that position, not I. 

I yanked his head back up and watched as his mouth came off with a pop, cheeks rosy and sweaty with precome dropping from his lips.

"Hold on John."

I brought my palm to cover the speaker on the phone and frowned at him, shaking my head.

"Dammit Harry, can you stop sucking me off for just a second, I'm trying to talk to the lawyer here."

I pressed my finger to his lips and told him to silence, watching as his pout turn into a big smirk.

Oh boy.

"What we're you saying John?"

I pressed my phone to my ear and began to listen again to more statements, my mind going in circles with everything she had put on against me that was definitely not on my planned list.

I bit my lip as Harry began to kitten lick my finger that was pressed against his lips, his devious self not taking any time to wrap his whole mouth around it and began to suck on it.

Oh my boy...

"J-John. John ill have to call you back. Little busy right now, email me the rest of the list, okay? Bye."

I hung up the phone and placed it on the desk in front of me, Harry immeadtaly burying his head in my lap as I sat back down.

"Couldn't even let me talk on the phone in peace, could ya slutt."

His curls shook in my lap as he sank down lower, the tip of my cockk feeling the smoothness of Harry's back throat.

"O-Oh yeah. T-That's it. Keep going."

I rested both my hands on the arms rest as I let Harry do as he pleased, the only work I had to do was buck my hips.

"Y-You're doing so good. So so good Mr. Styles ."

I threw my head back as I began to spill in Harry's mouth, digging my hands in his head full of hair and forcing him to stay down. Moans erupted in the classroom with my climax at its peak, feeling no more but the euphoria that my son gave me. I looked down and let go of his head, watching as the second time Harry emerged from my lap, the white gooey substance was inside his mouth and slowly being swallowed. He ran his tongue over his lips one last time and grinned, my boy getting up from the floor and straddling my lap.

"D-did I do good Mr.T?"

"Very good Mr.Styles." 

"Does this mean I get my extra credit for my math exam?"

Harry pressed his lips against my neck and layed a delicate kiss to the skin, my insides beginning to explode in fireworks again.

"Of course Mr.Styles. What kind of a teacher would I be If i didn't keep my word."

"A bad one."

Harry pulled back and winked at me, my uncovered lap beginning to grow uncomfortable again.

"I know you want me."

"Yes, I do want you to raise your grades because you can't pass this semester with only extra credit points."

"We'll I don't know, I thinks it's a possibility Mr.T. I can find other ways....better ways to raise my grade up. Maybe if I let you ...um...."

A involuntary groan came out my mouth as Harry began pressing his arse down on my crotchh, slowly rolling his hips trying to tease my tip.

"C'mon daddy. I know you want it."

"Mr.Styles, please make your way out of my lap and get your things. It's time to go home."

I spanked Harry as I pushed him away, the younger boy sighing and nodding. I smiled as I watched him trudge all the way to his desk in defeat, his arse purposely being bent in the air so I could stare.

"See something you like?"

"Yeah, your backpack. It has lots of good material in there you should be studying."

"You should study my backpack."

Harry winked as he grabbed it and walked out the classroom, leaving me with an amused expression.

This was definitely my boy.

 

*****

"Good afternoon Mr.Tomlinson."

"Good afternoon Ms.Tilley."

"Lovely evening Mr.Tomlinson."

"You too Ms. Adams."

I tilt my head as I greeted the passing teachers heading towards after school tutorial sessions in the auditorium, feeling glad I wasn't assigned to teach this week.

Working here at Doncaster Senior High School had its pros and cons, one pro being that I was highly respected due to my involvement in the American Federation of Teachers. Not only did I get payed more, I had a better reputation and could easily get any position in any school I wanted here in the area. I had originally applied to the principal position, seeing as Harry's current principal was not attentive enough to what was going on within the students, but changed my mind at the last minute. I knew if I wanted things to change I had to be where everything started, the classroom.

A pro of this job was being, for starters, close to Harry. I was Harry's current Math teacher along with 24 more students that I cared about as well. The kids were so awfully behind in the curriculum I couldn't believe how they had made it passed the school districts student check ups so far. Although it seemed all hope was lost, most of the kids pulled through, getting a hang of the material rather quickly than I expected. But other students had more trouble with it, sometimes making me doubt their capabilities, but still not giving up on the possibility they could pass.

One of the students was Harry.

The cons of this Job was, for starters, also being close to Harry.

I knew he expected special treatment for being the teachers sons, which made everything more difficult because he thought he could slack off and still get by like the other students.

But he was wrong.

I remember seeing his shocked expression when I handed him his first diagnostic test back with a Failing Grade on it, not getting enough of his complaining on our ride back home.

"What the fuck was that about. I sucked you off last night, how could you just fail me?!"

I also had to deal with his friends constantly mean mugging me when I would keep him after class, during lunch, and after school to make up all the work he was missing.

"Damn Mr.T, give your son a break, he needs to come chill with us, get highh on that green, and lay back."

"Mr.Grimmy, do not speak about illegal substances in my classroom. If you wouldn't mind, I would like you to keep your mouth shut for the rest of the period, what I do with my son is none of your business."

"But he's my boyfriend.."

"To the principals office now!"

I also had to deal with the inappropriate gestures Harry would act out in class, having to control myself when he would began to play with his lips and "yawn" while moving his hand repeatedly to make it look like he was mimicking a blow job. I had to deal with the constant winks every time id began to stutter. I had to deal with the whistles when I dropped something and had to pick it up, turning completely red when his friends played along and began to scream "DILF" which I had no idea what ment.

But what was more hard to deal with was the constant requests of Extra Credit Harry asked to do, always feeling guilty he did get a little more bonus points than other students did.

It wasn't complete injustice, just a little fatherly love.

I walked out the building and watched as he made himself comfortable while i took time to arrive. The figure was leaning against the car with his arms crossed on his chest, his navy blue collared shirt and khaki pants he was wearing making him look a little younger than he usually did. He flashed me a cheesy smile as I smiled back, knowing well he liked to play the innocent princess when we were out of school and away from his friends.

"Ready love?"

"Ready daddy."

I walked up to Harry and gave him my suitcase, my hands fiddling in my pockets to take out the keys. I opened the back trunk and watched as Harry went behind and began to put his backpack in along with my case. 

Since my car had been completely destroyed and Harry was grounded for life, I had ended up taking possession of his car. Within a month time period He had asked for it back but I had refused, knowing well he had the type of friends I couldn't trust. It took him a while to get used to me driving him everywhere, but everything had worked out fine, Harry finally giving in and accepting what was. 

I walked around the car to the drivers side and stumbled back when I ran into Harry.

"Oops"

I looked up into his eyes and smiled at how beautiful he looked, his dimples on full view with that gorgeous smile on his face i could never get tired of.

"Hi."

Unfortunately for me, I had to stand on my tippy toes to press a kiss to his lips. I pushed my son away as he began to giggle, growing a little insecure with the way things had turned out.

"It's not funny Harry."

"Yes it is."

"I'm supposed to be taller, not you."

"They say good things come in small packages dad."

"Harry."

Playfully, I raised my hand to swat my son away but missed when his long legs enabled him to get away from my hold quicker than I presumed.

He ran to the other side of the car and stuck out his tongue at me, my inner self just rolling his eyes at him and beginning to unlock the car. 

"You mad?"

"I "ain't" even mad."

"How's the weather down there shorty."

"Get in the car Harold."

"Ooo... Angry daddy. I like it."

"I might be smaller love, but that doesn't take away my ability of bending you over my knee and spanking you in front of the school until you cry. So I suggest you get in the car."

I got inside my car and heard as Harry began to laugh outside, my fatherly side telling me to let it go because he was still just a kid. 

I placed the key in the slot and started the engine, watching in admiration as the picture of me and Harry was once again behind the steering wheel, I having to beg Eleanor to give it back after the nurse had told me she had took it with her.

Harry opened the door to the front passengers side and began to step in, my hand immeadtaly stopping him.

"Harry, go in the Back dear." 

"What? Again?"

"I dropped him off at work today love."

"Why can't he sit in the back?"

"Because he's an adult Harry, and you're the child."

I pressed my glasses back up as they slid down my nose, my stomach beggining to swirl in a million directions when I took notice of Harry's familiar face expression.

"Harry ple-"

"Whatever"

Harry slammed the door shut and opened the back one, taking a seat on the side where I couldn't see him and beginning to kick my seat.

"Harry stop."

"You said I was a child. Let me act like one."

"I'm sorry, I meant young man. My young man."

"Whatever. Take me to moms."

"But you already have your clothes to stay over? Harry please don't do this,"

"I said take me to moms."

I tried to look at him through the rear mirror but was unsuccessful, Harry purposely sinking down on the seat

"Harry baby, I'm sorry. Please stay over with me. Your mom has had you for the past week, it was supposed to be my turn."

"We'll you should have thought of that before you fuckedd up."

I sighed as I turned my attention back to the parking lot and began to pull out, knowing I didn't have much of an option.

"Harry"

"What"

"I love you baby."

"Yeah, I know. I love you too dad."

I put on my seatbelt after I took my phone out my pocket, stopping at the exit of the school parking lot. I tapped on the screen quickly and brought my phone back to my ear, hearing only two rings before the other line successfully connected.

"Hello?"

..

"Yeah, I'm on my way, just going to go drop off Harry at Eleanor's then head over there."

..

"Ok Nialler, see you in 20 minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

week later~

"Order. Order. Order Please."

"But Judge Sh-"

"Mr.Tomlinson, I will have you removed from this room if you dont quiet down. Mrs.Styles is speaking then it will be your turn."

I looked across the room as Eleanor flipped her hair and smirked, my fists clenching by my side as I sat back down.

I hated coming to these court dates, especially having to see her face over and over.

We had been attending these dates for weeks straight and the judge still couldnt decide what to do with our kids, the argument going back and forth as new "evidence" came up. In my perspective, we should have both had custody to see our children but Eleanor refused to allow me for whatever reason was crawling up her arse.

"Mr.Tomlinson here is such an unfit parent your honor. When we were married, as soon as a argument sparked up, he would instantly go out and drink or smoke as a way to resolve his issues."

"Thats a damn lie, you made me the way I am!"

"Mr.Tomlinson!"

"Its true, just check his blood, he probably has some alcohol in him right now."

"Bloody Murder I do no such thing you crazy bit-"

"Sessions Ended!! Take Mr.Tomlinson out this room instantly. New court date will be in two weeks when Mr.Tomlinson here is willing to comply with orders."

"No! Im sorry I-Ill shut up now!"

"Decisions been made. come back in two weeks."

I groaned as I watch the judge slowly make his way off the stand and exit thorough the back door, my eyes meeting with Eleanors as she glared at me back. I couldn't decide whether if eyes could kill, who would be dead first between her and I.

She rolled her eyes as she exited her way of entering and I turned around and exited mine, getting a head full of complaints when my lawyer began to point out everything I had done wrong.

it wasn't my fault I couldn't control my anger, Eleanor just had a way of being able to trigger every infuriating emotion within me in seconds.

I waved off my lawyer and agreed to sign documentation papers as I exited the building and went towards my car, blood in my veins burning as the smaller figure stood at my car with bags in her hands.

"Nice impression there Lewis."

"Oh, shut it Eleanor. I know exactly what you did."

"Yet you didn't stop it. what a fool. always have been, always will be."

"You think this is a easy win? it's not. this is far from over."

"What's the point Louis?"

"The point is, these are my kids and you just doesnt understand the fuc-"

"Oh My Please Shut Up! Both Of You! Do you think Gemma likes hearing you guys fight?!"

"Stay out of it Harry!"

"Dont you scream at my son you bitch!"

"Dad, will you stop calling mom names!"

"Listen to Harry, Lewis, he was always smarter than you!"

"Im going to strangle y-"

"IM GOING TO REPORT BOTH OF YOU IF YOU GUYS DONT STOP! THERE'S A POLICE OFFICER RIGHT THERE. I WONT HESITATE TO CALL HIM OVER.!!".

"Harry, my love Im sorry. your dad ju-"

"Im sorry baby, its cause your mom I-"

"Mom just go, and you, get in the fucking car before I change my mind and spend this week at moms."

I scratched my arm secretly as my hands shook in so much anxiety, my mind telling me to do things I know I would regret later on.

or not.

Turning my attention towards Harry who was staring me down, I took a step back and walked to the drivers side of the car, knowing this was a battle I could not win without his approval.

I glanced at Eleanor while I stepped inside, just watching as she hugged Harry with a victory smirk plastered on her place. I bit my lip as I tried to calm myself down, feeling furious I didn't have the ability to do things without being in some type of trouble with either Harry or the police.

I buckled my seatbelt and smiled at Gemma through the rearview mirror, my little girl sitting in the infants chair with her seatbelt on and ready to go.

"is everything alright daddy?"

"perfect sweetheart."

"is mommy mad at you?"

"just a little. but everything's going to be fine."

"when is this gonna stop daddy? I'm tired of those men always asking me questions. they say mean things about you."

"well am I mean?"

"no"

"then you keep telling them that sweetheart."

"ok,daddy. I guess."

I turned around and gave me little girl a small smile, feeling less tense when Harry entered the passengers side of the car. I turned to look at him and mimicked the same facial expression I had given gemma, receiving nothing in return but a glare.

"what?"

"Don't you what me. where talking about this when we get home."

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to blow out on your mo-"

"I said were talking about this at home, not the car. now lets go."

"But I-"

"What? Are we going to pick up your little friend again? Should I go to the back? Huh?!"

"N-No."

"Then what are you waiting for. Drive."

******

Gemma leaped out the car as I pulled Into the driveway of my new home, the complex looking rather nice with 5 rooms, 2 restrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining room, 2 offices, and washing room. It was rather decent for a temporary move in house, definitely nicer than the old home we used to all live in even I was married.

Gemma ran straight for the backyard while I opened the trunk and began taking their luggage out, Harry vanishing behind my daughter in the backyard as well.

although I knew Harry could manage taking his own bags out, I decided against requesting for his help, knowing I was in no position to be demanding things after I had pissed him off.

I banged my head on the door as I had all five bags hanging from my arms, Gemmas little poodle in a purse being linked between my teeth in contrast. It didnt take long before The Blonde Haired Man I had grown to love opened the door and immediately took weight off my back.

"You guys are back so early, I was barely going on my way there."

"yeah, judge rescheduled."

"let me guess."

"you dont even have to. im prettty sure you already know."

"Lou....."

"I tried Niall, believe me, I tried so hard to keep my mouth shut. but you should have seen the things she was saying ablaut me!"

"Its ok Lou, don't worry. Next time will be better."

"I hope so. I've given a bad impression so far."

"Lou, your are a wonderful man and even greater parent. trust me, the day we get the final decisions, I guarantee you, you will have your children."

My face turned into a halfway grin as Niall patted my back with his free hand, taking another bag off my arm when we entered the hallway.

We made our way up stairs and parted our ways, Niall taking Harry's bags to his room while I took out Gemma's.

I herd the backdoor open within minutes, Gemma's little giggles being accompanied by Harry's groggy voice.

Gemma came into the room and began jumping on the bed, beginning to sing some money song that seemed awfully familiar.

I laughed at her as I folded her clothing and placed them in the drawers.

I loved having the kids over, the house seeming less lonely with them here. Gemma's giggles brought the house to live as well as Harry's smile.

"What is he doing in my room?"

I turned and watched my boy come into the room, still glaring like he had in the car.

"He's putting up your clothes, Haz."

"Who told him to get my bags?"

"You didn't take them out the car."

"Did I ask for help?"

"Harry please. you've got to stop this. He's just trying to help."

"I could have done it myself."

"Hazza, stop yelling at daddy. he's just trying to help. Uncle Niall is good."

"That's what he wants you to think."

"Harry, in my office now. Go."

"No."

"Im not repeating myself, just go now. We're at home, I want to talk."

I glared at my son as he shook his head and walked out Gemmas room, slamming the door closed when he left.

I understood why he had bad feelings against Niall, but not completely. Niall was such a great person and always there for me when I needed some one. Harry just couldn't still accept the fact that I wanted to keep him around.

"Gemma honey, I'll be right back. Im going to see if your brothers okay."

"You're not going to punish him, right daddy?

"No darling, course not. There's just been a confusion."

"Oh. okay daddy!!"

"Play your princess games love I bought you some new ones, there in a bag under your doll house drawer."

"Oh my...yess!! thanks daddy, I love you!"

I went towards Gemma and pressed a kiss to her cheek, rubbing her head before exiting her room.

Feet from my office, Niall Appeared exiting out of Harry's room, his facial expression rather down.

"All set?"

"Yeah."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everythings fine Louis."

"You overheard didn't you....."

Niall dropped his head as he nodded, my first instinct being to take him in my arms. I felt so bad inside to know I couldnt make amends between two of the most important people in my life.

"Im sorry Nialler, he'll come around. I promise."

"Its fine Lou, dont push him. I understand he needs space."

"No, he's been horrible these past weeks. its time for it to stop."

"Louis don't, leave the kid alone."

"Niall just leave it to me. Now go on. Dont want to miss your appointment today at 3, dont you?"

"No but I sti-"

"Go! You need to get better dressed, maybe take a shower, shave, eat before you leave just in case you want t-"

"I get it, I get it Lou. Ill go."

"That a boy!"

Niall beamed with happiness after I took him into another hug, my mood immediately lighting up because of his aura.

"Thanks Lou."

*******

I entered my office, which was right below Harry's room, and took a deep breath when I saw the head of curls pop out of my main desk chair.

I shut the door and crossed my arms, watching unamused as Harry spinned around to face me. He had a pen between his teeth which into he was biting hard and destroying within seconds. He took it out his mouth and signaled for me to sit in one of the small chairs across from him, I huffing in disbelief.

"No way, that chair is mine."

"Its too big for a short person like you."

"But its mine."

"Sit in the small one, you fit better."

Harry sinked lower into the chair and refused to move, my patience growing short by the second. I decided against fighting with him about it and just stood instead, bending over the table and grabbing him by the shirt.

I pulled him closer to me as he stared at me a little shocked, his breathing more audible than before.

"I need you to clean up your act before I take you back to your mom's next week. I'm tired of you making Niall seem like the bad guy in this house"

"But he is t-"

"No Harry, the only one causing problems here is you."

"That's bullshit!"

Harry yanked himself away from me and scooted back into the chair, his hands clawing at the arms rest.

I went around the desk and placed my finger on his chest, raising my voice louder so he knew I wasn't playing anymore.

"Listen here, you're going to treat Niall with respect from here on out. Im done putting up with your little attitude, you either straighten up the right way or the hard way. It's up to you."

"Im not doing shit you say!"

"Oh really?"

"Did I stutter?"

~~~~~

"D-Dad. D-Dad please let me go."

"No."

"Dad please."

"No."

"Im sorry."

"Sorrys not gonna cut it this time. I need change."

"B-But I hate him."

My fingers tapped away on my MacBook as I sat down at my desk peacefully and filled in some forms my lawyer had gave me to sign. I ignored Harry's pleas coming from inside my office closet, my son currently tied up in the dark, striped naked, and locked inside with no way to get out.

I've always known Harry was afraid of being locked in closets, I remembering those days were Eleanor would lock my son in the closet when he would misbehave and his wails being herd all throughout the house.

It was something about small confinement which drived him insane, additional to the stripping of clothes which gave him a feeling of disownment. He needed to know his place in his relationship with me.

He was the smaller figure, and I had the right to tell him what to do. I was his father, and he had to understand what I said in this house had to be obeyed and done.

"D-Dad, let me out please."

"No."

"I don't like it in here."

"Well I don't like you acting like a 4 year old child but you still do, so shut up and let me work."

"I-Im sorry, please."

"Not until you agree to change."

"But I hate him!!"

I looked towards my closet and watched as the door shook, Harry probably banging his head against the wood. His hands were tied behind his back so It didn't worry me he would be getting out anytime soon.

"You have no reason to hate Niall. Hes been so good to us since I met him and since he came back with me to Doncaster."

"No he's not! He's taking you away from us."

"Harry, Niall is helping me get you two back, what are you talking about!"

"That's what he wants you to think!!"

"Harry, don't make me go in there and spank you and lock you up for another hour."

"See! Now hes turning you against me!!"

"The only one who's putting us on different sides is you Harry."

"Dad, I-I love you. Why in the world would I do that?"

"That's what I'm wondering too Harry. why is it so hard to get along with him?"

The closet went silent while I finished filling out the form, my lawyer instantly replying back when I emailed him the papers. He approved of the information and gave me a time period and date we would have to meet again, I noting it down on my calendar and beginning to work on my second task today.

"D-Daddy, im scared. p-please take me out."

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-Yes."

"Are you going to try and be friends with Niall?"

I put my pen down and turned my chair towards the closet, shaking my head when I got no response back. I sighed and began to close my macbook, deciding to do my paperwork for school another time.

"Alrighty then. Im going to go take Gemma to buy some chinese food for dinner. Have fun without me."

"N-Nooo!!! Daddy don't leave me in here!!"

"You put yourself in there, not me."

"D-Daddy, let m-me out. p-please.!"

"No."

"D-Daddy"

"Im leaving now, bye."

"Okay okay okay!! I-Ill be friends. Ill,be friends with Niall. I'm sorry.!"

"Are you going to clean up your act too?"

"W-What?"

"I need you to change your attitude, you have no right to be defying me in front of your mother or the public. You are my son and you do what I say. Is that final?"

"I-Im sorry okay!! I wont scream at you again."

"Good boy."

I made my way over to the closet and took my keys out my pocket, fiddling with the lock before the door went wide open. I dropped my head as I watched Harry squirm on the floor, tears running down his eyes with his cheeks all flushed.

I kneeled and pulled his body to sit up straight, my eyes meeting his when we were face to face. Harry just sniffled as I took out my pocket knife and began to cut the rope from his feet. I moved up to his thighs and cut the rope from there too, my hand unintentionally slapping his bare thighs and getting another whimper from him. Lastly, I leaned over and reached for his back, my pocket knife gracefully cutting the rope and letting his hands free.

As soon as I kneeled back and put the knife back in my pocket, my son leaped into my lap, burying his head in my chest and wrapping his arms around my neck.

His sobs grew louder as I pressed a kiss to his hair and stroked his back, my boy getting very sentimental with the way I treated him when he misbehaved.

"There There Harry Shh."

"I-Im S-Sorry D-Daddy."

"It's okay love. I forgive you."

I brought my hands up to my sons bare bum and gripped him tight, my legs slowly lifting my body up while Harry continued to cling himself on my body.

He was way too old to be carried around like a child, but since it was my son, I understood why he needed this type of affection.Leaving constantly and being absent during his childhood had made a hole in Harry's heart I still hadn't been able to fulfill with love. And with his current attitude for the past couple of weeks, it made it even more difficult to show Harry my eternal love. His behavior just seemed to make me more angry rather than glad.

"H-He won, didnt he."

I made my way back to my huge chair with Harry still in my hold and sat down, each of my sons thighs being placed on either side of my legs. I backed away from him slightly and took of my black blazer, using the piece of cloth to cover Harrys manly parts that were currently pressed against my stomach.

"Won what?"

"H-He took you away from me."

"No, love. im still here and I still love you with all my heart."

"But is it in a fatherly way?"

"what other way would it be?"

My face paled when I felt Harry's palm

being smacked across my face, the younger boy trying to get away from my hold but failing.

"The way I love you, obviously!"

"In what way do you love me, is it not the same?"

"I dont know what your definition of father and son bond you have in your mind, because in mine, that is going out on sundays and playing baseball together or watching movies, not giving each other blowjobs and making out."

"Harry, dont say that outloud"

"Dad, what are we?!"

"Harry, stop asking questions and just let things be."

"Y-You dont love me the same way y-you did before dont you? Thats why y-you haven't made love to me yet. I-Im not the one you want anymore."

"Harry, please understan-"

"I knew already. I-I was just waiting for you to admit it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry, its not that. Its just, you're my son an-"

"When has that ever stopped you dad, huh?"

"You don't understand, things are different now."

"Yeah, you found someone else."

"Ha-"

"Just don't. Im done."

Harry began to pull away from Louis while he straddled his lap on the chair, the older mans hands lingering on Harry's arms and refusing to let go. Harry turned away and continued fighting, wanting no more than the peace he thought he deserved.

"Listen to me!"

"Theres nothing to talk about anymore!"

"But you're my so-"

"We Have been doing this for 10 years dad, 10!!!! Now excuse me if I felt like wanting a little bit more commitment from you. It's not easy letting your dad take everything away from you and then expect you to move on so quick. You were my first everything, and I cant take that back. Y-You cant either. So Please, just let me go."

Harry yanked his arm away one last time and was set free, Louis now only holding on to his thighs, which the younger boy began to move away as well.

"J-Just let me go. Let me have the last small piece of dignity and walk out of here like a man. Can you at least give me that?"

Harry stared at Louis dead in the eye and let a tear slip, Louis shaking his head with disbelief. However, Harry wasn't asking for permission anymore, nor Louis was doing anything to try and keep Harry with him.

Harry slowly got off the chair and covered himself, picking up the pile of his clothes at the corner of the room and heading towards the exit. Louis just watched Harry gather up the pieces of his heart that were shattered and say his last goodbye. 

Of course Louis would still see him.

Just not in the way they had grown to see each other.

Harry opened the door hesitantly and sighed, dropping his head and taking a huge breath. Louis watched anxiously and hopeful for something that was way out of reach.

Harry shook his head, and raised it once again, boy now standing proud and undefeated. He wiped his tears away and turned to look at Louis again, eyes burning right through the man behind the desk.

"Louis Tomlinson, Its been the most beautiful and resentful pleasure to have you as my downfall. Whether our hearts cross the same path again, I'll never know. I think. I think its just time to let go."

Harry exited the room and closed the door, not looking back. 

Louis on the other hand, sat in shock, staring at the door as if he couldn't believe he had really walked out on him.

Louis got up from his desk and ran towards the exit too, head looking both ways in the hall and noticing Harry entering the shower room.

He tried to catch up to him, but Harry shut the door and locked it purposely so he wouldn't enter. Louis banged on the door and pleaded for his son to let him in, the older man getting nothing in return but the sound of the shower hose being turned on.

Louis pleaded and pleaded, but Harry tuned out the sound, beginning to focus more on the rope burns left behind on his skin. He let his fingers trace over the marks and began to cry quietly, finally realizing he didn't deserve this.

He didn't deserve being anyone's second choice.

And he didn't deserve being treated the way he was.

****

Louis paced back and forth in the hallway, trying his best to come up with a plan that could solve all of the mess he had created.

He had dried up tears on his face and had no shame in having them. In his mind, Harry was still his and couldn't just call quits with him whenever he wanted to.

That was his job.

Truth is, Louis hadn't done it in many years and felt strange making love with harry who really didn't look like his harry anymore.

He wasn't the same small, short curly haired boy he could have control over in bed. Nor was he delicate as before to the point where he felt who he was taking pleasure of was harry.

Harry just wasn't Harry anymore.

He had grown up and became a man. A tall, intimidating and hard to control man.

But Harry didnt feel like a man and Louis was sure that's what was conflicting Harry inside.

Louis pulled his hair in desperation, not knowing how to fix things with his emotionally unstable baby. He wanted to love him the way he did, he was just scared it would leave more of a mark in his heart than he already had imprinted.

What If Harry one day decided he wanted to start a family with someone new and he couldn't give him it?

What if Harry would get bored of him and look for someone new?

What if Harry fell for someone his age and forget all about him?

Louis heart ached at the thought of not having his baby his side, but it ached more to know he had taken Harry's childhood and teenage years away if he continued his fling with him.

Every father should wish for their son to get out and go to college, find a lovely lady, marry her, have a family and settle down.

For Louis, he just wanted to keep Harry locked away for his keeping, love him unconditionally, and be with him forever until his last days on this earth.

It would seem messed up and preposterous to anyone else if they herd what Louis wanted, but he didnt care.

Louis loved Harry and no one could ever change that.

*

Louis entered his daughters room, with his mind made up, and sat down by her side. She smiled back up at him and asked him what he was doing, and if he was free to play with her.

Louis shook his head and told her to pack all her stuff, that he was going to take her somewhere new.

She looked up at him confused yet curious, The younger girl shrugging and putting all her new games in her princess backpack.

Louis offered to help and began putting lots of toys in her bag, the girl innocently smiling. 

Toy after toy, Louis began to grow more nervous, not knowing if he was doing the right thing. So many things could go wrong, so many paths his plan could take.

But it wasn't time for What Ifs anymore, Louis knew he had to take this risk.

When they were done, Louis began to hurry up gemma, the older man anxious to take the smaller girl away. Louis grabbed gemma and carried her down stairs quickly, not having the enough patience to wait until his daughter jumped every step until she got down.

He grabbed a couple of snacks from the refrigerator and took off, Gemma just giggling at how funny her daddy looked worried.

Hand in hand, Louis began to walk the girl away from the house, Gemma going along with the small talk daddy was trying to make.

"What about Harry, daddy?"

"Oh he'll be fine, love."

Gemma nodded and continued to walk, Louis taking out his phone and making a quick phone call.

Gemma observed her daddy suspiciously, hearing a familiar voice ring through the phone. She didn't know who it was, but she did know whoever daddy was talking to, apparently had a child as well.

********

*Harry's POV*

I grabbed the towel off the sink and wrapped it around my waist, tucking the side in so It wouldn't slip off my body. My hand swiped across the mirror to get rid of the steam, my reflection soon appearing and making me frown in disgust.

My eyes were too swollen, my skin pale, my under eye bags too dark, my nose was stuffy, my hair too slick, everything about me seemed to be out of place.

No wonder Louis had picked Niall over me.

Niall was Tall and buff, his blonde hair so well styled, his smile so radiant, his cerulean eyes so stupidly pretty, overall, such a handsome man.

I was tall yet scrony, my muscles weren't as big as his, he had tattoos and I didnt, his eyes were way better than mine, overall, I was no match next to Niall.

I stepped away from the mirror and shook the thoughts away, remembering what my mission was in life now.

Move on from Louis 

Louis had taken away everything from me, my innocence, my heart, my soul, my peace of mind, everything to the last drop of dignity I had in my body.

I had been humiliated to the max and I had finally grew tired of it. I needed more than just simple bjs to assure our relationship, yet he wasn't willing to give me even that.

I opened the door to the restroom and walked out, surprised Louis wasn't standing outside in the hallway. I shrugged it off and just headed towards my room, not really caring if this house was silent or not.

Most likely, my dad had probably gone out with Gemma to get Chinese food like he had said before, though it did seem suspicious to me it had been 45 minutes and they still weren't back. The Chinese place was just down the corner, nothing a car drive from here to there couldnt be done quicker than i taking a shower.

I went to my room and shut the door behind me, locking it just in case they arrived soon and Louis would try and talk to me again.

I began to head towards my drawer when a slip of paper caught my eye, the pink sheet clearly visible on top of my black bed.

I stared at it cautiously and changed my path, heading to my bead instead and picking up the folded piece of paper. A small key slipped out and fell to the bed, my hand immediately grabbing it and bringing it up to my face.

The key seemed familiar although I was sure I had never used it before. I tangled it  in my fingers and brought my attention back to the sheet, opening it and recognizing the handwriting right away.

I believe in Confucius Ideal, if you didn't know already. There's something's I cant turn back time on, but in my opinion, I wouldn't change a thing. Do to me as you please, just promise me this, you'll forgive me.

L xx.

At the bottom of the page, a door was drawn in the corner, the sign hanged on it now clicking into my mind.

I put the sheet down back on my bed and took a look at the key, I immediately turning around and making my way out the room.

I picked up the pace and headed towards the door at the end of the hall, the room being the only one not occupied. I read the sign,

STORAGE 

on the door and realized this was the door drawn on the paper. I placed my hand on the handle and fiddled with it, my thoughts being answered when I couldn't open it.

I grabbed the key and placed it in the slot, the key fitting perfectly in. My hands pulled away when the lock clicked, the sound signaling it was open.

What was in there?

Dad had always left this room locked, saying there was no use for it. I stepped back and looked around, no sight or sound of Louis or Gemms around.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I placed my hand back on the handle and slowly began to open it.

I peeked through the small crevasse, eyebrows furrowing when I could see little candles lighting up the room.

 

"The hell...."

 

Bravely, I opened the door more, stepping in and eyes widening with the sight of the room. 

There was various white flowers all over the floor and drawers with strawberry scented candles in every corner of the room. My nose quickly inhaled the delicious smell and let my mind entangle in its goodness.

The room had white Christmas lights on the ceiling which looked like those tumblr posts on the web, the color of the walls going perfectly with the scenery of the room.

Everything looked so beautiful.

But it compared nothing to the next thing I laid my eyes on.

 

The key slipped out of my hands as I took sight of the bed, my jaw dropping and stomach erupting in butterflies.

My mind spinned in a million directions while I stared in awe, never in a million years expecting a sight like the one in front of me.

I stepped in the room and closed the door behind me, my hand fiddling with the handle and making sure it locked again.

I cautiously approached the bed and picked up another pink note laying on the white silk sheets on the mattress, the handwriting still the same.

Hammurabi's code/Confucius Law:  
"An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth."

Do as you please Darling, for my whole being is yours. I have made myself a man out of you, now its your turn to make yourself a man out out of me. An eye for an eye. If its dignity you want, then its dignity you will get. 

L xx.

I turned to look at the drawer besides the bed and got the most devious and probably fucked up idea, but I couldnt help myself.

I turned back to the bed and watched in amazement as a figure laid on their stomach, blindfolded, with each leg tied up with rope to either posts of the bed. 

With his bare back exposed, I couldnt help grow hard staring at his round arse raised in the air, hands also tied behind his back and still. I moved my head to the side and grew shocked when he had his mouth taped shut too, the man completely vulnerable and defenseless to me.

My fingers made their way down my abdomen and tugged on the piece of cloth, with one swift move, the towel falling to the floor.

I began to climb on the matress and watched in amusement as the man began to squirm. Teasingly, I began to rub myself on his behind, his body immediately reacting to my touch.

I lowered my body down on his and yanked his head up by his feathery hair, hearing whimpers sound through the room oh so beautifully. 

With my self control gone, I let my lips make their way to his ear and whisper the words I had been dying to say for years. 

"Who's daddy now, Louis?"


	7. Chapter 7

*Harry's PoV*

I walked over to the drawer and grabbed what seemed my only hope in keeping him, along with a condom packet that was on the counter.

I headed back to the bed where my father laid on his stomach with his ass in the air and smacked it, watching his cheeks jiggle with excitement. I ripped the packet open with my teeth and began to slide it on my cock, rolling it nice and slow until the rubber met my pubes. I hovered again over my dad and began to press kisses all down his back, the older man burying his face on the mattress.

This was perfect. 

He was all mine.

I let my hand slide down his back and purposely teased him, my long fingers circling around his hole when they had traveled all over his body. 

I got a better grip of the object in my hand and aimed it to where it could see what I viewed. 

My daddy was mine, and I would make sure it stayed that way.

*******

*Louis POV*

My stomach tingled as my son repeatedly let his fingers trace over my arse hole, my son obviously finding the teasing amusing. I couldnt help but feel nervous at what he was doing, Harry more experienced then I thought he would be.

I was blindfolded and tied to his advantage, my whole being submissive to my son. I gasped as I felt a finger go in me, the un prepared stretch stinging like hell.

"Look at you, all nice and tight for me. Such a pink pretty hole."

My heart began to race as Harrys fingers rubbed my walls, my propped up knees beggining to tremble. I could feel my cock growing hard by the second harry pumped his finger in and out of me. This felt strange but pleasurable, nothing like I had ever felt before.

"A-Ahhh."

I couldnt help the whimper that I let out as I felt something wet go in me, the feeling of something slimy then hitting me like a ton of bricks. My son was eating me out and I couldnt do anything about it. I buried my head more and more as I felt his tongue thrust into me, my squeals coming out muffled into the sheets.

"Whoever thought you would taste this amazing."

Harry's curls stopped tickling my arse all of a sudden and I began to groan, not being able to handle the loss of friction. 

 

"Dont you dare call me Harry, Its daddy to you sweetheart, understand."

I heard something beep from a distance then felt Harry's weight all on top of me, my son not being so light anymore. Feeling skin on each side of my face cheeks, I raised my head back up, all of a sudden, feeling something hard pressed against my hole.

"Daddy likes his little princess. Daddy wants to fuck his little princess. Daddy IS going to fuck little princess. does princess want daddy to fuck her hard?"

Blocked by the clothing stuck in my mouth, I nodded eagerly instead of responding, wanting to please my son and his dirty talk.

however, It didn't seem to satisfy him since I began to feel a hand fiddle with the clothing in my mouth and take it away, my son growling into my ear and pressing the tip of his cock more near my hole.

I took the opportunity of the cloth vanishing to moan loudly, my son laughing in my ear and nibbling on it.

"I said, does princess want daddy to fuck her hard?"

Feeling utterly stupid, I backed my ass up to Harry's cock and pressed it hard, nodding desperately and whining.

"Y-Yes daddy. princess wants to get fuck hard"

"How hard princess?"

"Wreck me daddy, wreck my hole."

"Fuck Louis."

I shivered as my sons voice lowered a few octaves and began to sound like a man, the little boy I once knew completely gone. 

I felt Harry's weight press my head down again before maybe kneeling up and sitting behind me. 

"Oh princess, if you could see how good your ass looks like wrapped around my cock. you will actually..."

Caught off guard, I screamed as I felt my son enter my arse slowly. With Arms tied behind my back, I hopelessly wiggled in pleasure, pain, fear?

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, so...tight...fuck."

"ahhh ahhh ahhhh"

 

My nerves jumbled up as I felt harry begin to thrust into me, the mattress shaking underneath me as my son took what was mine, away. My body moved forward and backward involuntary as he continued to pound into me, one of his hands gripping harshly to my thigh. 

Once again, I felt all his weight pressed on top of me and arms on each side of my face. He stopped his thrusting and moved around a bit on top of me, a couple of seconds passing by before he grabbed my hands that were tied behind my back and setting them free. He brought my arms up to lay in front of me, his movements soon entwining our hands.

My fingers slipped into his perfectly and I moved my head to the side to meet his face, the feeling of his lips smashing against mine engulfing me in pure fire and passion.

My legs gave up on me and I let my whole body crash down on to the matress, my stomach and cock now pressing against the matress while Harry's body was on top of my back with his cock buried into my arse. He continued to kiss me as he began to pummel into me again, his thrusts quickening and my moans erupting louder and louder in the room. 

The feeling to euphoric, I untangled our hands and began to claw at the matress, not being able to handle so much pleasure at once. My son seemed to realize and approve of my actions, his hands then just simply laying above mine as I continued to claw.

although I was still blindfolded, I knew I didn't need to see harry to know he looked so perfect right now.

"So fucking beautiful and all mine."

"A-all yours."

I groaned as I felt harry pull away from my mouth and bite my shoulders, my son clearly claiming his territory.

Unexpectedly, I shrieked as I felt harry pull away from me and flip me over, my stomach now facing the ceiling. my heart raced as my legs were lifted into the air and bent until they were on either side of my face.

Where had my son learned this?

My son entered me again and it was less painful this time, his whole body lowering into mine and lips re attaching. He grabbed my hands and pinned them on top of my head, the position we were in weird but still effective. I bent my legs and wrapped them around his torso While he slow down the pace into which he was fucking me with.

"Arent I good princess? doesnt daddy fuck you so good?"

"so good. so good daddy."

"Fuck Louis, youre fucking amazing. I fucking love you."

"I love you too baby."

My eyelashes fluttered as I felt the blindfold come off my eyes, the sight of Harry's beautiful sweaty face being the first thing I saw. I smiled at him and wiggled my hands out of his hold, immediately wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him into a kiss.

Not detaching our lips, he slipped out of my arse and let me lay my legs back down flat on the matress. He then moved more up on my torso and pressed his arse against my dick.

Understanding what he wanted, I nodded and untangled my arms around him and took a hold of my cock to keep it straight. He took the condom off his cock and rolled it down on mine, his actions a little strange but not worth mentioning right now. Finally, lifting his whole body into the air, he let me bury myself into his arse.

He gasped at the feeling and I watched as my sons gorgeous face scrunched up in pain. 

it took a few seconds before he nodded and lowered his head down to meet with mine. He connected our lips and began to move his hips in circles, my cock immediately taking this as a sign to go and beginning to thrust up into him.

The abandoned room then began to echo in the sounds of my baby sons moans, the same sounds I had not heard for years.

Everything was now how it was supposed to be.

******

I paced around the kitchen while i prepared dinner for my family that was currently in the living room. After me and Harry had talked some things out, we had decided to begin seeing each other again like we both knew we wanted to, not how I thought was right for both of us.

My son had went to go pick up Gemma from an old friends house after we had finished and both taken a shower, Harry not wanting to take a second one, but willing to accept it if I gave him a blowjobb.

I began to serve the plates on the dining table each with a dish of chicken parmesan with a side of noodles I had recently learned from Niall. He was still not home, but I knew it wouldnt be long before he arrived.

I went to the fridge and food cabinets and then set up the cups, serving the only drink that was available, pepsi.

"Gemma, Harry, come eat!"

I went back to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of napkins as the kids took their time to settle down, the looks on their faces when food was served priceless.

"I love eating chicken, daddy! youre the best", gemma jumped into her seat and flashed me a grin.

"thanks baby."

"I love eating your chicken too, daddy."

Goose bumps erupted on my skin as I saw my son wink at me and smirk, my eyes widening in disbelief.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Not at the table."

"whats wrong daddy? Hazzy is just saying he likes your chicken?"

"Yeah daddy, what gemma said. I like eating your chicken. It tastes so good. I could lick it all day if I could."

I coughed akwardly as Harry began to laugh, my younger daughter following along. Oh my innocent Gemma, she had no idea what we were talking about.

I took a seat at the dining table and signaled to Harry to behave, my son raising his hands in defeat and agreeing. 

I herd the front door open right when I took the first bite. 

"Niall, come to the dining room, foods ready!"

 

I smiled at my kids as they continued to eat, Harry for once, not looking annoyed he had came home. Harry smiled at me and I couldnt help but smile back, his happiness radiating off of him into my mood.

From the corner my eye, I saw a figure appear at the doorway, my attention quickly turning in his way.

My smile quickly vanished as I took a notice of Nialls face, his facial expressions burning a hole through my skin.

"N-Niall?"

"We need to talk."

"Sure, but come and eat first..."

"No. I want to talk now. Harry take Your sister upstairs."

"Dont tell me what to do!"

"Niall, why are you upset?"

"Im not going to ask you again Louis, tell Harry to take gemma out of here, this is not a discussion I want to have in front of the kids."

"Niall, Im sure whatever it is, it can wait."

I flinched as Niall approached me and slammed his fists on the table, gemma screaming in response.

"Niall, what the fuck is your problem?!"

"You wanna know my problem? You wanna know my problem?!"

"Yes! You're acting irrational!"

"This is my fucking problem! What the fuck is this?!"

Niall took his phone out his jacket pocket and threw it at me, The device painfully hitting my chest and falling to my lap.

I glared at him before picking up the phone and unlocking the screen. I let out a gasp as a video appeared on the screen, my heart sinking to the bottom of my stomach.

"Y-Yes daddy. princess wants to get fuck hard"

I shut the video off and let my eyes trail to Harry, who was sitting casually and scratching his head.

"What the fuck is this Louis?!"

 

You betrayed me, Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well?!"

Niall shouted and Gemma whimpered in her seat. I could see the tears forming in her eyes, and I couldn't help but feel horrible she had just been exposed to my sick fantasies.

"H-Harry. Take Gemma Upstairs."

"No dad, were having a nice family dinner and you shouldn't let Niall here ru-"

"HARRY, TAKE YOUR SISTER AND GO UPSTAIRS NOW."

How could he.

How could he betrayed me.

After all we had been through.

I stared at him in rage and pointed towards the exit of the dining room, not wanting to see him any longer.

Those green eyes were filled with greed.

I couldn't believe what my own son was capable of putting me through.

How could he.

How could he.

Humiliate me for what, this?

I watched as he had his own inner battle and began to pick up my crying daughter and took her away, my heart breaking when she began to make grabby hands at me.

Im sorry.

I heard the doors shut across the hall, and turned towards Niall, where the last thing I saw was his hand aiming at me.

[H POV]

I pressed my ear towards the door and flinched when I heard a slap.

What was going on?

Had Niall just slapped my dad?

No no no no. it wasnt supposed to go this way, my dad was supposed to tell him to leave.

He was supposed to put us first.

He was supposed to put me first.

I felt goosebumps rise all over my body as I heard the slapping noises over and over and why was my father letting him do this.

"H-Hazza. W-Will daddy be o-okay?"

"Y-Yes Gems. He'll be fi-"

There was a yell and Gemma began to sob harder, shaking her head.

"Wait right here Gemma. Wait."

Gemma nodded and climbed back on the bed, clutching her teddy bear while I unlocked the door to my room.

I stepped out into the Hallway and cringed at the sound of my fathers sobs echoing through the walls.

"If princess wanted to get fucked hard, you should have just asked you slut!!"

I heard Niall scream and suddenly, a door was slamming shut.

Was he gone?

I Walked slowly into the living room and there was no soul.

I Walked into the dining room and there was no soul.

I Walked into the kitchen, and there my father was, stripped from his clothes, naked lying on the floor in tears with the white liquid pouring out his arse.

"D-Dad?"

He didn't respond, trembling on the ground because of what I had caused.


End file.
